Career Choices
by x-Bedazzled-x
Summary: Alex may be the only female DI, but is it the right career for her?
1. Provocation

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ashes to Ashes_ or any its characters

***

"Y'know, it's too bad that you're not my secretary."

"What?" Alex snapped angrily, glaring up from the report she had been pouring over. Gene was standing in front of her desk with his hands placed on its edge.

"Jackie. She thought you were my typist? My secretary? I'm just saying: it's too bad that you're not."

"What a ridiculous thing to say you - sexist bastard!"

His eyes briefly flickered down to her lips. "Its just, y'know, like in the movies and stuff. If you were my secretary, you'd probably shag me."

Alex's mouth opened slightly in surprise. It wasn't that the comment was out of character. It was just that she had thought this particular conversation was going to be about her being incompetent. Even though he had been leaning over her, hot breath on her face, she had expected her thoughts to be ones of anger - not, well, _those_ thoughts.

Before she could muster the presence of mind to give a witty retort he'd turned his back on her and headed towards his office. He was infuriating! So nonchalant! Well, this was certainly _not_ over. She would have the last word. SHE would walk away from HIM while HIS mouth was agape!


	2. The new secretary

As Gene headed into CID the next morning he was stopped by Ray. Gene scowled. "Guv, why is DI Drake fannying about your office in that skirt?" Gene looked past Ray and through the glass of his office door. Alex was indeed in there, wearing a pencil skirt and moving objects about on his desk.

"I've got no bloody idea," Gene growled as he stalked across to his office. "Bolly! Although I am delighted to see you finally dressing appropriately for work, would you mind telling me what in God's name are you doin'?"

"Guv? I should have thought that was obvious. I'm tidying your desk." And then she gave him one of _those_ looks. Smug. Self-satisfied. Up to no good. Thoroughly shagable. Gene groaned with frustration.

"Yes Bols, but _why??_"

"Because I'm your secretary."

Dumbstruck. "Secretary?"

"Clearly I got poor career advice as a child, so I'm bowing to your superior knowledge. I'm commencing work as your secretary." She smiled.

"Right… Well, good! Okay then, good!" He nodded several times as he spoke, then he walked round to the other side of his desk and sat down. He began to rifle among the newly stacked papers, grumbling to himself. "_Where is that ruddy case file_?"

"The one on the bank job? It's just there Guv."

"Right, Bolly," he snapped, ignoring her officious point to what was indeed the sought after file.

"Miss Drake," Alex corrected.

"What?"

"I think it would be more appropriate if you referred to me as 'Miss Drake', Guv."

"Okay then, _Miss Drake,_ I want you to take some dictation for me."

"Of course, Guv."

Alex picked up a notepad and held a pen poised. As she waited for him to begin she teased the end of the pen across her lips. It seemed a mindless action, but Gene was mesmerised. And speechless. Which meant she kept on doing it. Because he couldn't speak, so she couldn't start writing. And then. No! Did she? She did.

Alex had slipped the end of the pen into her mouth. An unbidden groan escaped Gene's throat and a smile flashed across Alex's face. She had to be doing this on purpose.

"Forget the dictation. I've remembered I have to… just go do some filing or something!"

"Right Guv! Course' Guv!"

Alex put the pen back and turned away. Gene sighed with relief. But then Alex was bent over the filing cabinets at the side of his office. And that skirt! Oh that bloody tight skirt. Pressed so lovingly against the curve of her cheeks!

Expression safely out of Gene's sight, Alex was grinning. _One point to Alex Drake_.

If he didn't do something soon, this was going to turn out to be one very, _very_ long day; his trousers were already feeling mighty tight. Visualising Chris in a leopard print thong, Gene stood up and closed his office blinds. Ray, who had been watching Alex since his arrival that morning, was not sure whether to grin (because of what he thought Gene was about to do to Alex) or scowl (because he was going to miss the show).

Alex had not noticed Gene's movements, focused as she was on making her bottom move just so, and so she received quite a shock when his hips pressed up against her. Straightening up, she twisted about in his grip and looked up into his face.

"You're not going to take advantage of your secretary, are you Gene?"

"The hell I'm not!"


End file.
